


Voyeuristic Tendencies

by Zillyhoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kenma wanted was his damn phone charger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeuristic Tendencies

Kenma lets himself into Kuroo's apartment, as he does nearly every week. There's always some reason for it, such as getting notes for class, giving notes for class, making sure Kuroo hasn't died from alcohol poisoning, little things like that. Today, it's to retrieve his cell phone charger, which if he remembers correctly, is plugged into the outlet by Kuroo's bed. 

He makes a beeline for Kuroo's room but stops short of the entry way when he sees the bed is occupied. 

_At least shut the door..._ Kenma thinks in mild annoyance. 

From where he stands, he can see Kuroo's bare feet and his legs, which are clad in his track pants from Nekoma. The former captain has long since outgrown them, but refuses to rid himself of them. He wears them low across his hips to alleviate the problem, something Kenma has grown used to. 

Right now, Kuroo's legs are entangled with someone else's, and it isn't difficult to guess who they belong to. Tsukishima still wears his socks, but Kenma can see the distinct motion of his toes curling. His legs are slender, pale as they've always been, and without the familiar knee pads, he looks naked to Kenma. 

He watches, drawn in by the fluid movement of Kuroo's hips working against Tsukishima's. He's felt them work against his own on a few occasions, and he finds himself admiring Tsukishima's ability to remain silent. He watches as one of Kuroo's hands begins to wander. It drifts down Tsukishima's side to settle on his hip, where he begins to rub light circles with his thumb. Tsukishima's hips raise at the motion, and Kuroo takes the opportunity to slide his hand down the back of Tsukishima's boxers. 

It earns him a swat to the back and a warning noise, which Kenma finds himself amused with. Kuroo must find it amusing too, as a quiet laugh rumbles out of him. His laughter fades into a moan when Tsukishima's nimble hand grasps his crotch. 

Kenma watches, transfixed with the motion of Tsukishima's hand and the sound of Kuroo's ragged breaths. He sits back on his heels, and the new position reveals the rest of his body. His shirt is gone, and his trademark smirk is missing. His lips are parted with need, and his eyes are hooded with lust. He rolls his hips against Tsukishima's hand and lets out a moan of approval when Tsukishima tightens his grip. 

It dawns on Kenma that he should be leaving, should have left long ago, but another sound passes Kuroo's lips, muddling his thoughts. All Kuroo has to do is turn his head and Kenma will be in his line of sight, but Kenma remains rooted to the spot, riveted by the view. 

"Sit." Tsukishima's voice, though quiet, is jarring in the relatively silent room. He doesn't specify where he wants Kuroo to sit, but Kuroo seems to understand. He moves off of Tsukishima and seats himself at the foot of his bed, and Kenma flushes when he notes just how low Kuroo's pants are. He can see the beginnings of his neighbor's happy trail, but before he can dwell on it, Tsukishima is there, occupying the space between Kuroo's legs. He pushes Kuroo's pants down just enough to spring his cock free. 

Kenma is once again struck by how easily he can be seen. He's standing right there, and by all accounts, one of the two should have noticed him by now, but neither one has looked his way. He thinks about leaving and quickly discards the notion when Tsukishima takes Kuroo in his mouth. 

The blonde places his hands on Kuroo's hips to keep him still. Slowly but steadily, he takes more of Kuroo's cock into his mouth until he's reached the base. Kenma feels his own erection forming, but he doesn't dare shift position, for fear of catching Tsukishima's eye. 

The former member of Karasuno seems to be focused on the task at hand. He digs his nails into Kuroo, a silent warning, before sucking. Kuroo throws his head back and moans loudly, his expression twisting into one of pleasure. One hand clenches the sheets while the other tenses in Tsukishima's hair. 

"Fuck, Kei." 

Kenma stares openly as Tsukishima continues to work, alternating between taking Kuroo in deep and teasing the blunt tip in his mouth. 

Kuroo's hips stutter when Tsukishima licks a line down the underside of his erection, stopping just above his balls. 

"Sorry, sorry," Kuroo pants, caressing Tsukishima's face in apology. 

His cock is spilling precum onto Tsukishima's thighs, which makes the blonde wrinkle his nose in distaste. He takes Kuroo in once more, deep throating him with practiced ease. He seems uninterested on the surface, but a quick glance at his groin and Kenma can see just how turned on Tsukishima really is. A wet spot is forming against the front of his boxers, similar to the one forming in Kenma's pants. 

He bites his lip and brings his eyes back up to Kuroo, who is becoming more and more unraveled with each passing second. His hips jerk more frequently now, and his breathing is continually interrupted with moans and gasps. 

There's no verbal warning, but Tsukishima doesn't seem surprised when Kuroo reaches his climax. He swallows the onslaught of sticky fluid, despite his earlier disgust with it, and continues to pump Kuroo, milking him dry. Any doubt of Tsukishima's feelings for Kuroo vanish when Kenma sees the way Tsukishima kisses Kuroo's wrist. It's quick, and he's not sure if Kuroo will even feel it in the midst of his orgasm, and Tsukishima must know that, but he does it anyway. 

It's the most intimate thing he's seen so far, even more intimate than Tsukishima swallowing Kuroo's release. 

Kuroo is still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm when he tugs on Tsukishima, bringing the blonde to a standing position. He adjusts his pants before gesturing to his lap. Kenma doesn't miss the way Tsukishima's ears redden when he's seated. 

Kuroo presses open mouthed kisses to the blonde's neck, while his hands skate along Tsukishima's body, causing him to arch his back. The t-shirt Tsukishima wears fits him well, but Kenma's trained eyes know better than to think it belongs to him. Tsukishima's back arches again when Kuroo relentlessly teases his nipples through his shirt, stopping only when they're visible through the dark fabric. There are bruises forming on his neck from Kuroo's harsh kissing, and Kenma silently notes the benefits of Tsukishima wearing headphones around his neck on a daily basis. 

"Open up." Kuroo lifts his fingers to Tsukishima's mouth. The blonde is compliant for the most part, dutifully sucking at the digits in his mouth. He grazes his teeth along them, drawing a low moan from Kuroo's throat. 

 

For the second time that evening, Kuroo's hand dips into Tsukishima's boxers.

Kenma is aching at this point and nearly trembling with need. The arousal itself is relatively foreign, as the setter is relatively indifferent when it comes to desire. That only serves to overwhelm him further. He decides to chance it, and darts around the corner, away from the entry to Kuroo's room. 

His heart is beating rapidly and he's fully erect, uncomfortably restrained in his pants. He isn't far from the door to Kuroo's room, merely concealed in the hallway leading to it. If he wants to, he can look around the corner and see straight in once more, but he's too keyed up to try it. He can still hear Tsukishima's labored breathing, and the sound of Kuroo rubbing Tsukishima's cock seems to echo in his ears. 

He unfastens the front of his pants and draws his cock out, relieved by the pressure of his hand. It's cool against his heated flesh, but the discomfort dissipates as he gives in to his lust. He times it so his hand is moving in time with Kuroo's, and though quiet, his breathing becomes just as labored as Tsukishima's. 

The precum leaking from his tip makes his movements slick. He tightens his grip and teases his slit, and all at once he's spilling out onto his fingers. He bites his free hand to muffle the sharp cry that escapes while he continues to fuck into his hand, working himself through his orgasm. His legs are trembling when he's finished, causing him to lean against the wall for support. 

He's headed to the front door when he hears Tsukishima cry out, signaling his release. His cock jumps at the sound and he bites his lip again when a few more drops of cum squeeze out of his tip. He silently promises to keep his nose out of Kuroo's sex life. 

It's not a promise he ends up keeping.


End file.
